All In A Day's Work
by Patzy
Summary: This contains short stories about the everyday life of the Vongola famiglia, focusing on Hibari and Tsuna. Rated T for foul language.
1. All In A Day's Work

**Disclaimer: I don't Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I did, though. Any similarity with other stories is purely coincidental.**

**All In A Days Work is a collection of short drabbles so don't be surprised if the stories in the other chapters are different. Please forgive me if the characters get OC.**

**...**

**All In A Day's Work**

The Vongola Decimo sat underneath a maple tree. He removed his black suit and enjoyed the musky air soothe his tired body. He was _finally_ free – He had dutifully done his paper works, survived every negotiations with other families, _babysat_ Lambo (Reborn asked him to tutor Lambo because the said man was getting low grades.), and attended other important matters *cough_chores_cough* that no one seemed capable of accomplishing (Most of the housekeepers were set to go for a short break that day, much to our young decimo's dismay.). Despite himself, a small smile appeared on his face as he recalled the events that occurred that day.

_The large wooden door slammed open._

"_Vongo- I mean boss, help me!" Lambo yelled, running as fast as he could from Gokudera Hayato._

"_Come back here, Lambo! You'll tarnish Vongola with your idiocy, GODDAMIT!" roared the storm guardian._

_The Vongola Decimo raised a questioning brow at the two intruders. "Lambo, Gokudera?" He asked patiently, placing the paper work he was reading on his desk._

" _Juudaime! Please forgive me for disturbing you, but __**this**__-" Gokudera points at Lambo. "Doesn't know how to solve linear equations." _

"_Hey! I couldn't understand your __**whatever it is **__approach." Lambo whined. _

"_It's because you're not **listening**!"_

"_I tried to but the more you explained, the more it got **confusing**!"_

"_That's not logical! If you listened surely you could have solved the problems I've given!"_

_A cough resonated throughout the room and the two guardians stopped bickering. "Tsuna, leave the paper works for a while. Teach Lambo his lessons." Reborn said. _

_Tsuna frowned. "Reborn, you know that these are important-_

"_A boss puts his family first, Tsuna. Don't tell me you've forgotten about that."_

_Tsuna sighed in defeat. "Alright, you two. Gokudera, please give me Lambo's textbooks." He ordered._

_Later that day, Our young decimo found himself walking across the halls of his home. He had just finished tutoring Lambo, who was quite a handful to teach. Touching his temples, he stopped in front of the infirmary and sighed. "Tsunayoshi." A monotonous voice called out from inside. _

"_Kyouya. I just wanted to fetch some pills." Tsuna greeted, smiling._

_Hibari just looked at Tsuna wordlessly. Tsuna hummed to himself as he looked from drawer to drawer in search of a bottle of aspirin. After a minute of thoroughly searching for aspirins, he turned to Hibari helplessly. _

"_Kyouya, I can't seem to find the aspirins. Do you know where it is?" Tsuna asked, smiling._

"_You're hopeless." Hibari answered, picking up the bottle __**beside**__ Tsuna. _

_Tsuna blushed. "Oops. I didn't notice it was there. Thanks anyways, Kyouya." With that he turned around and started to leave._

"_Don't force yourself too hard." _

_Tsuna stopped in his tracks and faced Hibari. "I won't, Kyouya." He replied, smiling affectionately._

_Hibari nodded and darted to the opposite way._

**_..._**

_Tsuna's stomach growled as he finished his last paper work. His caramel brown eyes shifted towards the clock_

_3:00 pm._

_The young decimo was about to call Bella, the Vongola chef, but stopped himself in doing so. He remembered that he sent half of the household staff to a short vacation and that they will be back the next day. _

_How unlucky._

_Sighing, he got up from his desk and walked towards the door. He closed the door wordlessly and proceeded in venturing the halls of his spacious mansion. The growls of his stomach echoed as he neared his destination place. As he was about to enter, a blast passed by the bewildered young decimo. _

"_W-What the?" he managed to squeak out._

_In amidst of the smoke, four tall figures clad in black suits can be made out._

"_**EXTREEEEMEEEEE!**__" A familiar boisterous voice boomed._

"_Look at what you've done to Juudaime's Kitchen!" An angry voice roared._

"_We've created quite a mess here." A friendly voice chuckled._

"…_.Annoying." A monotonous voice hissed with venom._

"_The steak was taking too long to cook so I figured that we can use these **fire enhancers** I found!__" Ryohei reasoned out._

_"You dumbass! That's a **flamethrower**__!" Gokudera hissed._

"_WHAT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DUMBASS, OCTOPUS HEAD?"_

_"I told you ten years ago to stop calling me that!"_

"_Then call me Ryohei, not dumbass!"_

"_I don't care Turf Head!"_

"_Both of you are noisy and annoying." Hibari muttered._

"_Haha! This looks fun!" Takeshi chuckled._

_As if on cue, Reborn passed by along with Bianchi. The fedora wearing Mafioso assessed the situation with a smirk and said, "A boss takes responsibility for any blunders that his subordinates make." _

"_Eh?" _

_Unfortunately, he ended up cleaning the mess._

**_..._**

The young decimo's head slowly slid down towards his left. His lips were parted slightly, emitting soft breathy sounds. Instinctively, he snuggled towards a larger, warmer figure when a cold gust of wind blew.

_Wait._

With his hyper intuition kicking in, Tsuna woke up, startled. To his surprise, his large caramel eyes came face to face to a pair of slate eyes.

"Kyouya?" Tsuna spoke in a sleepy voice.

"Tsunayoshi. Did you have a good nap?" Hibari asked, pulling the brunette towards him.

Tsuna nodded in silence. He was about to sleep again when _–"GROAAAAKKKK"_

Hibari's attention snapped towards the young Vongola's….stomach.

"Uh…" Tsuna helplessly said, blushing. He had forgotten to eat.

Hibari silently took out a picnic box and set up a dinner for two by laying out a black cloth. When he was done, all Tsuna could do was to stare silently at him with awe.

"Kyouya?" Tsuna started.

"Open your mouth." Hibari cut in. Tsuna immediately complied. He inwardly smiled as he bit the burger.

Grease trailed down Tsuna's lips as he viciously ate the burger. Hibari scooped it with his finger and sucked the grease away with his mouth.

"Eat more slowly or you'll choke." Hibari reminded, leaning in to eat a portion of the burger.

"Don't worry, Kyouya! I'm not going to- _coughcough!" _ Tsuna coughed, grabbing the water bottle away from Hibari in a flash. "-_choke_!" the brunette finished after gulping half of the bottle.

Hibari flashed Tsuna a face of annoyance that said **"I told you so, herbivore,"** and _sighed_.

"Kyouya?"

"…What?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Tsuna said, cuddling closer towards Hibari.

**...**

Reviews please? :)


	2. A Gift Just For You

**Disclaimer: I don't Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I did, though. Any similarity with other stories is purely coincidental.**

**All In A Days Work is a collection of short drabbles so don't be surprised if the stories in the other chapters are different. Please forgive me if the characters get OC.**

**...**

**A Gift Just For You**

A slightly spike haired brunette walked across the streets of Nanimori wearing a buttoned black cardigan over an orange sweat shirt, a eggplant colored scarf wrapped his slender neck and black denim pants. The girls around him practically swooned over him as he passed by gracefully. With his soft messy locks, alluring caramel eyes that emitted a cool aura with a tinge of cute boyishness and a disarmingly charming smile, it was hard not to take a second glance at the young man.

"Are you a new actor?" A kind old lady asked, smiling delightfully at the man.

"No. I'm someone who lived here before." The man politely replied, chuckling.

"Really? You're not familiar."

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, ma'am, your neighbor before." The young Decimo replied, smiling.

"Oh my! You've grown into a wonderful man! I didn't recognize you at all!"

Every time he bumped into someone he knew or recognized, all of them would gape at the fact that he was Tsunayoshi Sawada. It made him laughed with mirth because all of their faces practically screamed **'Shit, you're not kidding right?'**. No one could blame them, though. Who would have thought that a wimpy 14 year old kid would turn out differently in the future?

He stopped in front of a large gate with the words "Nanimori Middle High School" and proceeded in entering the school yard.

The school had not changed drastically over the years. As he set his eyes on a familiar locker with an almost unnoticeable small 27 scribbled on its side, a wave of nostalgia rushed through him. With a warm smile visible on his face, the young Decimo proceeded to the next corridor to another. He stopped at a particular abandoned room and slid the door open.

The reception room still looked the way that the Disciplinary Committee head left it – orderly and organized, as if no one set foot on it. As he was leaving the room, he noticed a familiar arm band that was on the couch. He instantly grabbed it and finally left the room. It was Hibari's arm band, a little bit shabby over the years, but it was still good as new.

Smiling to himself, he climbed the stairs towards the rooftop with his heart fluttering. When he slammed the door open, he found himself facing face to face towards Hibari Kyouya', scowling at him.

"You found out." Tsuna chuckled.

"That's obvious for you." Hibari answered with a silent hiss.

"I know. I have something for you." The brunette grinned, covering the taller man's slender hand with his petite ones.

It was his old arm band.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Do you like my gift?" The brunette laughed heartily.

Despite himself, the skylark felt the tip of his lips twitch. Tsuna saw the involuntary action and grinned.

"_Aha!_ I made you smile."

"Hnn." Hibari grunted, turning his back on him.

"Admit it!" Tsuna playfully insisted.

"Don't push your luck, herbivore."

"I'm not!"

"Your travel expenses today aren't covered." Hibari informs the brunette, walking towards the door.

"Kyouya! _Meanie! _To think I went all the way from _Italy_ to _Japan_ to give _you_ a present." Tsuna frowns.

"I mean it."

"You're angry at me, aren't you?" Tsuna pouted.

"Time to leave." Hibari abruptly changes the topic.

"Kyouya! You're not answering me!"

"…"

"Mou!" Tsuna exasperates, frowning at Hibari, who was secretly chuckling without the brunette knowing.

**...**

Reviews please? :)


	3. Peace and Quiet

**Disclaimer: I don't Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I did, though. Any similarity with other stories is purely coincidental.**

**All In A Days Work is a collection of short drabbles so don't be surprised if the stories in the other chapters are different. Please forgive me if the characters get OC.**

**...**

**Peace and Quiet**

Hibari Kyouya sat on the cool wooden floor of his shinden-zuriki (1), enjoying a cup of Black tea. He breathes in the fresh scent of cherry blossoms dancing in the air.

It was a relaxing sight.

Soft melodious chirps filled the air as Hibird fluttered across the sky.

It almost felt like nothing could go wrong.

Well. ALMOST.

**BOOM!**

"YOU MORON! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FACE THE DAMN FIREWORKS _TOWARDS ANY BUILDING_!" The storm roared, stepping onto the debris that used to be Hibari's kitchen.

Hibari's hand clenched the cup of his tea.

"BUT IF WE DON'T LOOK AT IT UP CLOSE IT WON'T BE _FUN_ TO THE EXTREME!" The sun guardian reasoned out, crushing Hibari's imported chinaware that caused him probably lots of money.

The tip of the skylark's mouth involuntary twitched and his eyebrows drew close to each other.

"IF YOU KEEP ON DOING THAT, THE WHOLE HEADQUARTERS WILL TURN INTO USELESS PILE OF ROCKS!" Gokudera angrily pointed out.

"It won't! We just positioned the firecrackers _extremely wrong_." Ryohei grumbled.

"Your idiocy has surpassed every existing creature." The silver haired man slapped his face in annoyance.

"Maa maa! We better clean up this mess before Hibari gets mad! Hahahaha!" The rain guardian cheerfully said.

Hibari's lips involuntarily form a downward arc after seeing a piece of his black wooden cupboard rolling towards him.

A pajama clad figure steps out into the scene, rubbing his eyes while yawning. The 3 guardians turn their heads towards Tsuna, who apparently just woke up.

"Juudaime! Good evening! Did you have a good rest?" Gokudera asked, smiling.

"Huh? Yeah…I guess." Tsuna replied groggily.

"Tsuna! We were just firing firecrackers. Wanna join us?" Yamamoto invited, flashing a grin.

"Uh…Sure Yamamoto." Tsuna nodded, yawning.

"Well, eat up before joining us! You'll need extreme amounts of energy!" Ryohei suggested.

"That's a good idea, nii-san. But first, I'll ask Kyouya where the kitchen is so that I'll whip up a snack or so." Tsuna smiled sleepily.

"You're _already_ in the kitchen." A cool voice informed.

All of their heads turned towards Hibari, who was standing behind Tsuna.

"Kyouya, that can't be right. I don't remember the kitchen being _rocky_." Tsuna grinned tiredly.

"Your herbivores decided to _redecorate_ it." Hibari replied, smiling gently at the sleepy brunette.

"Is that so? That's _great_. You guys are getting along. I'm just going to sleep for another hour, ok?" Tsuna happily said, darting off the scene.

"Haha! See you later Tsuna!" Yamamoto bid Tsuna goodbye, walking away too.

Hibari, then, looked at the two loud guardians, with a sickening, sweet _grin_ that sent shivers to their spine.

**...**

Tsuna woke up the next day, well rested. He put on a robe and decided to surprise Hibari by making breakfast. When he turned around the corner where the kitchen usually was, he was surprised to see piles of rocks scattered around instead. He turned his head towards Hibari, who was drinking another black tea while sitting on a giant rock and gulped.

"K-Kyouya? T-This?" Tsuna managed to stammer out loud.

Hibari looked at him passively and replied, "I wanted to have a _renovation_."

"G-Gokudera and nii-san?" He asked.

"They helped and got a bit _bruise_d in the process."

"A-ah…Is that so? I'll visit them later."

Hibari didn't replied and took another sip of his black tea. This was, indeed, a peaceful day.

**...**

**Author's Notes:**

**(1)Shiden-zuriki - In around the eleventh century, when Japan's unique culture came into full bloom, members of the aristocracy began to build a distinctive style of house for themselves called _shinden-zukuri._ This type of house, which stood in the midst of a large garden, was symmetrical, and its rooms were connected with long hallways. It allowed residents to enjoy seasonal events and the beauty of nature.**

**Review Please? :)**


	4. Sweet Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I did, though. Any similarity with other stories is purely coincidental.**

**All In A Day's Work is a collection of short drabbles so don't be surprised if the stories in the other chapters are different. Please forgive me if the characters get OC.**

**…**

**Sweet Memories**

Hibari Kyouya, the proud cloud Vongola guardian, was a man of discipline. He folds the sleeves of his black yukata backward and commences his _spring cleaning_. He walks through the storage room with a duster on his hand and a clean cloth on his other hand and scans the dusty, spacious room. There were multiple shelves aligned neatly that contained different objects. The main attractions of the room perhaps was the old tonfas that was placed on a black pillow covered with glass and the Nanimori Middle School uniform, along with the newly added Disciplinary Committee arm band (which was from Tsuna) which he had grown out off when he was 18. He gazes upon the dear weapon he once held during the fights he encountered while staying in Nanimori Middle School. Nostalgia courses through his veins as he proceeded in dusting the items he considered worthy of his acceptance. While wiping off the remaining dirt on the second to the last shelf, he accidentally nudges the last shelf, making the items fall on the floor with a dusty cloud emerging after impact. Hibari coughs begrudgingly and places the heavy shelf upright. As he was placing the items properly back to its position, he notices a tiny album on the floor. He picks it up and wipes it clean with the cloth. He opens it with mild curiosity and sees the contents of the album.

The first picture he sees was a picture of Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto wearing togas with a younger version of himself, looking passively at the lens.

"_Tsu-kun! Hurry up and look at the camera so that I can get a picture of you three properly." Nana, Tsuna's mother said, holding a camera._

"_I told you, I want to be on Juudaime's right side because I'm his right hand man, damnit!" Gokudera snarled at Yamamoto._

"_Maa maa! Anywhere is good, Right Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned heartily._

"_Yeah!" _

" _If that what Juudaime says then I'll go with it!" Gokudera happily said._

_As the three prepared to get their picture taken, Hibari happened to pass by. Tsuna looks away from the camera and calls Hibari without hesitation._

"_Hibari-san, Would you please take a picture with us?" Tsuna asked, smiling._

"_That would be a waste of time." He replied promptly, starting to leave._

"_Please?" The cute brunette pleaded._

"_Fine." _

"_Is everything ok right there, Tsu-kun?" Nana called out._

"_Yeah! Please also include him in the picture mom!" Tsuna replied back in the same manner._

"_What? Juudaime he doesn-_

"_Maa maa Gokudera! You know what they say: the more the merrier!"_

"_Ok…1. 2. 3!" Then the camera flashes._

He passes by pictures of herbivores and stops when he finds a picture of an 18 year old Tsuna, sleeping like a baby while clutching a black handkerchief.

"_ACHOO!" Tsuna sneezed, wiping his runny nose with his hands. _

_He forgot to bring an umbrella the night before and was forced to run through the streets of Italy during a downpour._

"_Tsunayoshi." A cool voice called out._

_Tsuna forced himself to turn his body towards the direction of the speaker._

"_Hibari-san?" he hoarsely said._

_The taller boy had an unfathomable expression on his face when he sat down beside Tsuna, placing his hand on the brunette's burning forehead. He wordlessly placed a damp black handkerchief on Tsuna's forehead and tucked him properly to sleep. Tsuna watched Hibari silently with amazement until he left. Later on, he fell asleep, clutching Hibari's handkerchief to his chest, sleeping peacefully. _

As he resumes turning the pages of the album, a picture flew out of the album and Hibari immediately catches it before it landed on the floor. It was an _unforgivable _(He thought he looked _ridiculous_ with his hair covered with feathers) photograph of him with his messy locks mixed with yellow feathers.

_Hibari wrinkled his nose. His peaceful slumber was being disturbed by something. He wrinkles his nose again in his sleep, once again feeling the ticklish sensation on his nose. Unable to stand the annoying sensation, he suddenly pushes the covers of his black futon away from him. He groggily pushes the sliding door of his room when he bumps into Tsuna._

"_Tsunayoshi." Hibari says impatiently._

"_H-Hibari. Sorry for bumping into you but Reborn told me to…" Tsuna's voice trailed._

"_What?"_

"_Your hair." Tsuna gasped out before giggling._

_Hibari wordlessly brushed his hand through his locks. What was the herbivore talking abou- What's this feather doing on my hair? He pulled a feather from his hair. He heard a familiar chip on his head. Soft fluttering was heard before Hibird swooped down gracefully on Hibari's hand. His beloved bird was…half naked – on the head and body, that is._

"_It seems that he has entered the molting stage…on your hair" Tsuna commented, a smile creeping on his face._

He stops at a page once more and smirks at a picture of a 22 year old Tsuna laughing beside him, wearing an orange yukata while holding a stick embraced by…_pasta_.

_It was a boring summer at the Vongola household. Tsuna had already finished his daily paperwork by noon, so did everyone in the household with their respective jobs. Reborn, who has taken notice of the atmosphere of the house, decided to take the matter into his tiny hands. He speed dials several numbers and engages into several conversations._

_Tsuna jolts awake after hearing series of fireworks exploding in the air. What the? As if answering his question; the door to his office was flung open. Outside his office there were five yukata clad persons, smiling at him. Each of them wore a yukata colored respectfully by their attributes. Lambo, who was wearing a green yukata, held an orange yukata and walked towards him._

"_Boss, your yukata." Lambo said, handing the said outfit towards the brunette._

"_Yukata?" Tsuna asked, bewildered._

"_Reborn-san decided that we should have a unique festival here so that our spirits will become lively again." Gokudera explained._

"_Haha! I think that his plan is good, don't you think so Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned._

"_Yeah…I guess so." Tsuna smiled._

"_Boss, We'll be waiting for you at the garden." Chrome shyly said before leaving with the others._

"_Sure!"_

_After changing his clothes, he stepped outside his mansion and ventured onto the garden. It was filled with different stalls – (1)Pasta stick (Ryohei thought it was extremely delicious despite hurting his mouth and tongue many times), Meat ball stall (substitute of (2)Octopus Balls much to Lambo's dismay), Choco Banana (The only stall that matched the ones in Japan), and etc. He was immediately sucked into the fun. _

As Hibari closes the album, the picture of him with feathers on his head, again, flies out of the album before he could give it a last whipe. It lands gently on another hand.

"Hey. I like this picture." Tsuna commented, smiling.

"I don't." Hibari replied.

"Well, I do and we'll keep it." Tsuna beamed, placing the picture back inside the album.

"Do what you like." Hibari sighs.

"I'm doing it." Tsuna grins.

A silent **SNAP! **resonates throughout the storage room without the two knowing. An infant dressed as a camera shows himself hanging on the ceiling after the two leave, placing yet another picture of their moment together inside the album. He takes a look at the remaining film and grins.

One capture left.

But for both of them, the sweetest of their moments together cannot be numbered – it is infinite.

**…**

**Author's Notes: **

**(1) Pasta Stick - I just made that up. This is the 'substitute' for the squid on stick. I dunno why I chose pasta over pizza (I know a pizza on a stick exists) but that's that.**

**(2) Octopus Balls - Lambo's favorite food is Octopus Balls.**

**Reviews Please? :)**

**And thank you to all of those who reviewed/faved the previous chapter. I appreciate it.^^ - Patzy**


	5. Simple Things

**Disclaimer: I don't Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I did, though. Any similarity with other stories is purely coincidental.**

**All In A Day's Work is a collection of short drabbles so don't be surprised if the stories in the other chapters are different. Please forgive me if the characters get OC.**

…

**Simple Things**

Tsuna gently runs his fingers through the raven locks. The tired skylark was sleeping on his lap, snoring lightly. The man who was both feared and respected by the mafia world is now drooling on his sweatpants. He chuckles lightly at the _adorable_ sight. If everybody knew how _adorable_ and _fluffy_ he looks right now, everyone's perception about him _might_ change. If that were to happen, Hibari won't let him live to see tomorrow's joys. The thought makes him cringe slightly. He doesn't want to get bitten in _that _way. The young Decimo covers his mouth, yawning softly. He looks at the bedside clock.

_11:30 PM_

Even though it was late, he couldn't quite fall asleep. He strokes Hibari's messy hair once more, deep in thought. _When did he start feeling something else for the ex-prefect?_ His expressive caramel eyes sparkled as he gazed upon _his_ sleeping skylark. He feared him before, but somehow he grew to care and love him. It was truly a mystery – both of them didn't confess that they loved each other. They just came to…_gravitate_ towards each other, as if they knew each other's thoughts and feelings for each other. They haven't even told each other "_I love you_." or anything similar to that sentence. Even he, the kind hearted Tsunayoshi Sawada, hasn't declared those words, even though they were easy to utter. His eyes widened at the realization. He laughs silently – Was that even _normal_? He has watched several romantic films and all of the main characters practically say that _all the time_. This wasn't the only time he thought of that – He researched about that in the web and even bought books about it. Under the name of _Tuna_, he asked various strangers across the globe about their relationship. About 99.9% said that their relationship wouldn't last because they 'lacked' communication, but their theory wasn't true. They were still going strong even though they haven't said those simple 3 words.

"_I love you."_

He still wonders what it would feel like to hear those words from Hibari. Strangely, his heart flutters and his stomach feels all jittery. He moves his free hand to his hot, flushed cheeks. If the thought hearing those words made him feel this _strange_ sensation, what else if he heard it in actual life? His blush darkens slightly. The young Decimo decides that those words are powerful indeed. It's true that whenever they touched each other; he feels bliss, passion, abandonment, yearning and other intense feelings, but still wanted to know what it felt hearing those words. His eyebrows furrow – he likes, loves, adores Hibari may it be his body or soul until now but he somehow feels…unsatisfied.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna snaps his attention to Hibari, who was wide awake. They both stared at each other for a period of time without speaking. After a moment, Hibari frowns and gently puts both of his hands on Tsuna's head, pushing it slightly towards his own. Their faces only inches apart, Tsuna stares at Hibari questioningly.

"You're thinking too much." Hibari finally says after a brief moment of silence.

"Kyouya?" Tsuna murmurs, eyes widening.

Hibari shifts upward to meet the brunette's lips. He brushes his lips against Tsuna's and then abruptly stops.

"_Tuna_, get to sleep already." Hibari said passively.

Tsuna blushes a bright shade of red. "_How?_" was the only word he could muster.

Hibari hugs him, hesitantly at first but firmly hugs him. He leans forward towards Tsuna's ears and murmured something incoherent. After doing so, he moves away and resumes sleeping, as if nothing happened. As for Tsuna, he just sat upright blushing furiously than he had never done before. He moves his hands towards his chest, feeling his heart flutter wildly. He finally heard it. _Somehow._

"…_I love you." _

He suddenly feels tired and yawns. He lies on the bed, covering his body with his soft orange bedcovers and edges closer towards Hibari, who was once again, sleeping peacefully. Smiling contently, he surrenders to the gentle lullaby of the night.

…

**I think I rushed this chapter. I'm doing all I can to update fast while I still have free time. I have also noticed some grammatical errors on the previous chapter. Please forgive me for committing an error - It seems that I didn't check it properly. I hope I don't make errors in this chapter. If I do, please forgive me. Anyway, thanks again to those who reviewed and faved my fan fic. I appreciate it a lot. :) I hope you guys do the same thing in this chapter. – Patzy**


	6. Omake: Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I did, though. Any similarity with other stories is purely coincidental.**

**Patzy: Gyahahaha. 3 I just bought two Hibrid plushies. It's so adorable. I wish I could pair it with a Hibari Plushie but it seems that somebody bought the last one. *sniffs* Anyway, let's proceed.**

**All In A Day's Work is a collection of short drabbles so don't be surprised if the stories in the other chapters are different. Please forgive me if the characters get OC.**

…

**Omake: Shocking Discovery**

On one particular day, our young Decimo decides to surf the net in the middle of signing his paperwork. Soft clacking sounds come from his laptop as he types the words "Tsuna and Hibari" on the Google search toolbar. He clicks enter and 149,000 results show on the screen within 0.13 seconds.

"I never knew that we were that popular." Tsuna happily muses to himself.

He places his right hand on the mouse, his middle finger moving back and forth on the scroll button. As he clicks each links, his face turns a fresh shade of red.

He never knew that the World Wide Web would be so…_creative_.

"Tsunayoshi."

The voice calling out breaks his trance. He scrambles in panic to shut/hide the laptop from Hibari, who was looking at him with a raised brow.

"I-uh…What are you doing here? I didn't hear you knock." Tsuna said, trying to look serious.

"I knocked three times herbivore." Hibari replied patiently.

"I-Is that so…Well, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"W-What?"

"Stop looking at our _private_ photos and do finish your job." Hibari smirks, leaving a stunned, flushing Tsuna.

**…**

**Sorry for not updating quickly like the usual. :) I'm kinda busy. I hope you guys will like this short-short chapter I've made. Please review once more. I thank the people who have taken their time in reading/reviewing/liking my fan fic. I appreciate it. **

**- Patzy**


End file.
